


Tattoos and Cardigans

by its_waei



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Navel Piercings, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Tattoo Artist Jaebum, childhood best friends 2jae, more tags will be added with chapter 2, preppy college boy jinyoung, youngjae is only mentioned because he gets a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Jaebum is a tattoo artist and Jinyoung is a pretty boy who wears cardigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was only going to be one chapter but i felt that i needed to post something. i will try to post chapter two soon!! also i don't check before posting for spelling errors because i'm a lazy shit so i apologize for any spelling mistakes -chels

Jaebum startled awake to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He shuts it off and sits up in bed. His eyes are blurry and he can barely see what time the clock says. He blinks a few times until his vision clears and then his eyes widen.

9:45 a.m. 

Jaebum is now an hour late for work. 

He scrambles to grab all of his things and runs out the door, barely remembering to grab his phone in the process.

The wall to the tattoo parlor Jaebum works at isn't far away. It's only a five minute walk away from his apartment so he gets there just in time. 

The outside of the shop may look intimidating to some people. With its black trim around the windows and door and gothic writing that reads "Ahgase Ink" on the glass panes on the front of the shop. The owner of the shop, Yoongi, may not help make the place seem cozy either. He is known to be cold and blunt towards people which is why Taehyung usually runs the counter. The inside of the shop is significantly warmer though. The red walls and plush waiting chairs give the place a homey feel to it.

Jaebum stops outside the shop and walks in trying to act like he didn't just run all the way here and that he doesn't feel like he just ran a marathon. "You are late" Taehyung says from his spot behind the counter without looking up from his book. "Yeah I know" Jaebum wheezes out. Taehyung snorts, "You sound like you are about to have a cardiac arrest." Jaebum chooses to ignore his comment and proceeds to check his appointments for today. He only has three clients for today. He looks around the shop, "Who is here today?", he asks Taehyung. Taehyung puts his book down, "Yoongi, Mark, Namjoon, and Yugyeom I think." Jaebum nods and walks to his station. 

His station looks just like how he left it,

a mess.

Rough drafts of tattoo outlines cover his desk. The occasional pencil or pen makes it appearance. Jaebum sighs. He needs to clean it, but not today. He has a client in 20 minutes. He instead shoves the mess to one corner of his station and gets out his sketch book. He places it on the clean side of his desk and decides to go see what the others are doing while he waits for his client. 

He knocks on the door to Namjoon's station. He hears a muffled come in and opens the door. Namjoon is currently hunched over his desk and drawing what looks like a water lily. "Who is that for?" Jaebum asks curiously. "Taehyung. He wanted to get Jungkook's favorite flower added." Namjoon says without looking up. "Those two are joined at the hip. I'm surprised Jungkook isn't here today. Does he have a class or something?" Jaebum asks. Namjoon hums in affirmation. Namjoon doesn't say anything for a while so Jaebum takes his leave and closes the door quietly behind him. He looks around the waiting room. There's a body napping on one of the couches. A wide grin spreads across Jaebum's face. Only Youngjae would fall asleep here. Jaebum has known Youngjae since they were children. Their moms are best friends so naturally their kids would become friends. Jaebum smiles at the memory of Youngjae as a kid. He walks over to where the younger is sleeping. Jaebum lightly shakes his shoulder. Youngjae bolts upright, "How long was I sleeping?". Jaebum chuckles, "Not that long. What are you doing here?". Youngjae lifts his arms over his head and stretches while letting out a yawn. "I'm here to get another tattoo." Youngjae says while yawning. "Oh? I take it that I'm going to be doing it then?" Jaebum asks. Youngjae nods a yes and Jaebum motions for him to follow him to this station room. Youngjae settles down in the chair and Jaebum sits at his desk. "What are you getting today?" Jaebum asks while pulling out his sketching paper. Youngjae hums, "I was thinking of a small bird. A swallow maybe? Behind my shoulder." That suits Youngjae and the rest of the tattoos he has. Youngjae has a small collection of tattoos that hold a lot of meaning to him. A lot of them are more for memories. He has the head of a cat on his upper right arm for Jaebum, a small outline of a water lily for his mother behind his left ear, and a extremely detailed tattoo of a full moon on his left wrist. That one he doesn't like to talk about much but it's a tribute to his dark teen years when all he had was Jaebum. All of these tattoos have been done by Jaebum of course so naturally he would also do this one. "Why a swallow? Also, realistic or an outline?" Jaebum asks while getting out alcohol wipes and gloves along with the needle and an extra one just in case. "Freedom." is all Youngjae says in answer and Jaebum gets it. Youngjae has been through a lot of shit and when he turned eighteen he finally escaped. "Oh an a simple outline is fine." Jaebum nods and gets out transfer paper and black ink. He does a simple outline of a swallow and shows Youngjae who nods excitedly. Jaebum then puts on his gloves and rubs the alcohol wipes on the back of Youngjae shoulder after he takes his shirt off and lays down. He carefully places the drawing on Youngjaes skin. He removes the paper then turns on the tattoo gun and dips it in the ink. About a half an hour later Jaebum is done. He grabs some salve and rubs it all over the reddened skin. He quickly takes a picture to show Youngjae then patches it up and motions for Youngjae to sit up. He shows Youngjae the picture and his eyes light up. "Thank you so much Jaebum! This means so much to me. It looks so good. You always do such a great job!" Youngjae gushes while looking at the picture. Jaebum grins at him, "I always do my best for my best friend". Youngjae punches him in the arm, "Yah! You're such a sap you old man!". Jaebum feigns offense, "Get out if you're gonna talk to me like that. Forget your discount you're paying full price now." Youngjae rolls his eyes and puts back on his shirt, "Whatever. I'm gonna go pay now. Text me when you get home, its movie night" Jaebum makes a noise of acknowledgement as Youngjae leaves his station. Jaebum cleans up quickly to get ready for his next client. They should be here soon. After cleaning, Jaebum perks is head out to look around the waiting room. He notices a man with black hair and a baby blue cardigan looking down at his phone while siting in one of the chairs. Jaebum clears his throat and the mans head shoots up. Jaebum swears that his heart stops beating when he sees the mans face. He is beautiful. Soft eyes and plush lips. Black hair swooped elegantly over his forehead. Jaebum lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Are you my next appointment?" Jaebum finds it in him to speak. "Are you Im Jaebum?" the man asks. His voice sounds like honey. His voice is perfect just like his face. "Yes I am." Jaebum answers. The man grins and lets out a quiet giggle, "Then I guess I am. The names Jinyoung."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Jinyoung, how was your first experience at Ahgase Ink?"
> 
> "Oh I'm definitely going to come back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!

"Nice to meet you Jinyoung. What can I do for you today?" Jaebum says while sitting at his desk. "I'm here to get a tattoo. I was thinking of getting the name icarus in some sort of cursive writing on my rib cage." Jinyoung says softly while looking down and playing with his thumbs. "Can I ask the reason?" Jaebum tentatively asks. Jinyoung nods with a smile, "Sure that's fine. Are you familiar with the story of Icarus?", Jaebum shakes his head, "So Icarus was the son of Daedalus. Daedalus was a brilliant inventor who was imprisoned by King Minos of Crete in his own invention, the Labyrinth. He craved freedom so one day he created two pairs of wings out of wood, wax, and feathers. As he and his son escape captivity Daedalus tells his son to be careful because flying too close to the sun will cause the wax to melt but Icarus, too infatuated with the freedom and flying, forgot his fathers warning and the feathers came loose and he plunged to his death in the sea." Jaebum is slightly confused, "That's really sad. Why would you want to get that?" Jinyoung just smiles again, "It's a reminder that I can fly my highest but I have to remember that i can fall at anytime." Jaebum hums thoughtfully, "I get it now. Like make it or break it?". A bright smile breaks across Jinyoung's face, "Exactly!". Jaebum gets out his sketch paper and uses his best cursive to write it out. "Is this okay?" he asks hold the paper out to Jinyoung. Jinyoung leans forwards to take a look, "That's perfect! Exactly what I was imagining." Jaebum smiles and turns on his light table and gets out some transfer paper. He carefully traces the lettering and cuts out a wide circle around the name. He sets it on the tray next to the chair and gets out two needles and some black ink along with alcohol wipes and of course, the tattoo gun.   
"Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?" Jaebum asks as he puts on his gloves then opens the ink and puts the new needle in the gun. "No but I have a lot of piercings. A little pain doesn't bother me." the way Jinyoung says the last part has Jaebum looking up from where his hands were busy putting everything together. Jinyoung is staring down at him with dark hooded eyes. Jaebum gulps, "That's good then because the ribs are a very sensitive part to get tattooed." Jinyoung hums while nodding slightly while still staring at Jaebum. "I need you to take off your shirt." Jaebum breaks the eye contact and looks back down at the tray. Jinyoung reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt. He slowly lifts it up and over his head. Jaebum's mouth goes dry at the sight of the little metal bars through his nipples. He looks down and sees a small metal stud going through the top of his navel. Jaebum thinks he could cry. "Something wrong?" Jinyoung asks with a small smirk. Jaebum shakes his head quickly, "No everything's fine." Jinyoung is still smirking down at him. Jaebum looks away quickly and grabs an alcohol wipe. He motions for Jinyoung to lay down and then opens the wipe. He places his hand on Jinyoung's right side just under his piercing and starts dragging the wipe over Jinyoung's skin. Jinyoung's whole body shivers. Whether it's from the feeling of Jaebum's hand spread out so close under one of his pierced nipples or the coldness of the wipe, Jaebum doesn't know but he doesn't care because the feeling of Jinyoungs body under his hands is amazing. "Are you ready?" Jaebum asks after he regretfully pulls his hands away from Jinyoung's warm body to place the outline on him. "Go ahead. Mark me." Jinyoung says and Jaebum almost chokes on his spit. He picks up the tattoo gun and returns to his previous position. He dips the gun into the ink and begins to work. It doesn't take long to finish. It's a simple design. Jaebum is quite proud of Jinyoung he didn't even flinch once. Jaebum begins to clean the area again and gently rub salve on his skin to prevent infection. He quickly takes a picture to show Jinyoung, "I love it. Thank you so much." Jaebum lets out a small "you're welcome" and hastily wraps the tattoo. Jaebum takes care of everything on the tray and is very aware of Jinyoung's dark eyes watching his every move. He turns around to see Jinyoung looking at him with dark lusty eyes. Jaebum licks his dry lips and Jinyoung's eyes dart down to watch the movement intently. Jaebum takes a step towards where Jinyoung is seated on the black leather chair in the middle of the room. Jinyoung still is staring at him as he reaches down to cup himself over his jeans that are deliciously stretched over his thick thighs. Jinyoung lets out a small whimper as he applies pressure over his half hard cock. Jaebum groans softly and something inside him snaps and he takes long strides to the chair. He grips the leather on either side of Jinyoung's legs. He leans forward until he is just inches away from Jinyoung's face. "Did I say you could touch yourself angel?" Jaebum says darkly. Its Jinyoung's turn to gulp. "No daddy." Jinyoung whimpers out softly. Jaebum's eyes get even darker at the name. "I'll let you off this once but next time Daddy will have to punish you. Got it?" Jaebum says as he moves his hands from the chair to Jinyoung's thighs and squeezes, hard. Jinyoung lets out a breathless "yes daddy" and Jaebum loosens his grip but still keeps his hands resting on his plush thighs. "What do you want daddy to do baby?" Jaebum drags hands up Jinyoung's thighs until he reaches his hips. He pushes him down until he is laying back against the leather again then climbs on top of Jinyoung so his straddling him. "Touch me Daddy. Please touch me." Jinyoung pleads. Jaebum rests his hands just below Jinyoung's nipples. "I've heard that getting these pierced," he drags his hands closer, "can make you so much more sensitive. Should we test this theory?". Jinyoung nods his head urgently, "Yes yes please touch me." Jaebum leans down and drags his tongue over his left nipple. Jinyoung lets out a loud whimper and arches his back into Jaebum's touch. "We have to be quiet baby. We aren't the only ones here right now. Can you be quiet for daddy, angel?" Jaebum questions as he pinches Jinyoungs other nipple. "Yes I'll be quiet for daddy I promise!" Jinyoung moans. "I don't think you can baby. I think daddy is going to have to keep you quiet." Jaebum gets up off of Jinyoung and starts unbuttoning his jeans, "On your knees baby." Jinyoung quickly gets up and kneels down in front of Jaebum. "Now be a good boy and suck daddy's cock." Jaebum pushes his jeans and underwear down and Jinyoung almost drools at the sight of Jaebum's cock dripping with precum. He grabs it gently in his hand and gives a small kitten lick to the tip. Jaebum reaches down and grabs a handful of Jinyoung's black hair and yanks his head back. "Don't tease me angel." Jaebum growls out. "Fuck my mouth daddy." Jinyoung says and lets his jaw go slack and tongue hang out of his mouth. "Fuck you're so hot" Jaebum groans and slowly thrusts his cock into Jinyoung's mouth. Jaebum is overwhelmed by the hot wetness surrounding his length. He thrusts again and is delighted to discover that Jinyoung has no gag reflex. Jaebum grips his hair tighter and looks down at Jinyoung. His face is flushed and spit is dribbling from the corners of his mouth where it is stretched around his cock. His eyes are closed and when he feels Jaebum stop moving his eyes flutter open and Jaebum's feels a hot spike of heat in his stomach when he sees the glistening unshed tears in the corners of Jinyoung's eyes. Jaebum pulls Jinyoung off his cock and almost loses all sanity at the trail of spit connecting his cock to Jinyoung's red puffy lips. "Look at you angel. You look so fucked out and I have barely even touched you." Jinyoung whimpers as Jaebum cups his face in his hands. "Daddy's going to fuck you now. Is that okay baby?" Jaebum rubs his thumb over Jinyoung's spit slicked lips. He slips his thumb into Jinyoung's mouth and moans at the feeling of Jinyoung suctioning his mouth around it. Jinyoung nods and Jaebum smiles. "Lay on the chair again." Jaebum demands and Jinyoung scrambles to obey Jaebum's orders. Jaebum's pants are still pooled around his ankles so he steps out of them and takes off his shirt. He looks at Jinyoung and sees that he has finished undressing. His mouth waters at the sight of Jinyoung sprawled across the black leather chair with his chest flushed red and breathing heavy. Jinyoung's cock is straining from being untouched and precum drips down the side. Jaebum steps between Jinyoung's spread legs and leans down to finally kiss him. Jinyoung opens his mouth immediately to let Jaebum's tongue enter. Jaebum breaks the kiss to suck a deep purple mark behind Jinyoung's ear. He slowly kisses down his neck and Jinyoung inhales deeply when Jaebum licks over his nipple again. Jaebum kisses down his chest and smirks up at Jinyoung when he reaches his navel. "Are you sensitive here too baby?" Jaebum grins and sucks on the piercing softly. Jinyoung's hands tangle themselves in Jaebum's hair as he lets out a loud cry of Jaebum's name. Jaebum pulls away and hold three fingers up to Jinyoung's mouth, "Suck." he demands and Jinyoung opens his mouth willingly. Jinyoung pushes his mouth between Jaebum's fingers and sucks harshly. Jaebum's dick twitches at the velvety feel of Jinyoung's mouth sucking on his fingers. He pulls his hand away to circle his index finger around Jinyoung's rim. He slowly pushes in the first finger and looks up at Jinyoung, silently asking if he's okay. Jinyoung nods, breathless, and Jaebum starts move his finger slowly. After a while he adds another finger and this time he curls them up in search of that one spot that will drive Jinyoung wild. He clearly finds it because Jinyoung screams and his back arches sharply. Jaebum swiftly adds the third finger and Jinyoung starts canting his hips down onto Jaebum's fingers. The room is filled with the sound of Jinyoung's moans. Jaebum pulls his fingers away from Jinyoung and places his cock at his stretched hole. "Please daddy. Please fuck me daddy." Jinyoung pleads while rocking his hips up to get Jinyoung to touch him. Jaebum grabs his hips to still him. "You're so fucking needy. Be a good boy for daddy." Jaebum growls and pushes his cock into him. "Fuck you're so tight angel. Taking me so well." Jaebum's hands tighten around Jinyoung's hips as he starts thrusting hard into him. Jinyoung is letting out loud staccato moans mixed with garbled versions of Jaebum's name with every sharp push of Jaebum's powerful hips. The head of his cock hitting his sensitive prostate with every thrust. Jaebum reaches down to start pumping Jinyoung's untouched cock. "Come on baby. Cum for daddy. Make a mess all over yourself for me like a good boy." Jaebum moans out and Jinyoung is so close. "Daddy please I need it." Jaebum knows what Jinyoung is asking for. He leans down and tugs harshly on Jinyoung's nipple with his teeth. That's all it takes for Jinyoung to come. A loud scream of "Daddy!" escapes his mouth. His whole body tenses and he clenches around Jaebum's cock. Lines of cum cover his stomach and drip down his cock. Jaebum's thrusts a few more times into Jinyoung before he pulls out and pumps his cock. "Touch yourself for daddy." Jaebum demands. "But daddy I can't. Please I just came." Jinyoung whimpers out. "What did I just say baby. I thought you were a good boy for daddy." Jaebum says and grips Jinyoung's jaw in his hand. "I am daddy! I'm a good boy I swear!" Jinyoung pleads. He reaches down and starts to touch his spent cock. By the time he's fully hard Jinyoung is letting out little whimpers from the overstimulation. "I'm going to come baby. Come with me angel." Jaebum rubs the tip of his cock. He looks down at Jinyoung. He looks so wrecked. His mouth is open letting out whimpers every now and then. Spit trails from the corner of his mouth. The sight alone is enough to make Jaebum come. Jinyoung comes right after him.   
Jaebum collapses on top of Jinyoung making sure to be mindful of his new tattoo. They are both breathing heavy and it takes a minute for them to calm down.  
"So Jinyoung, how was your first experience at Ahgase Ink?" Jaebum asks and grins at him. Jinyoung laughs, "Oh I'm definitely going to come back."   
Jaebum chuckles softly, "You better. How else can I take you on a date after this."

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two will have smut so if you are uncomfortable then don't read!! -chels :)
> 
> twitter: its_waei


End file.
